Notice me :KakaHina:
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Hyuga Hinata has always been a silent girl, but are there things that she doesn't even want to admit to herself?
1. Notice me :KakaHina:

Hinata.

As usual, Hinata Hyuga was sitting at her desk, staring at her homework. Her homeroom teacher had been sitting and occasionally glancing at her, over his newspaper, but nothing really showed that he cared about whether her class was doing homework or not. Some of them were just sitting and secretly sending each other notes, or just plain talking. The girls in front of her were in fact so loud, that even if she had wanted to study, they would have made it impossible anyways. Akamaru yelped loudly when Kiba accidentally elbowed him when talking to Ino. Last year, Hinata would have killed for even just so much as a small 'Hi' from the boy. But this year she just brushed it off. Sensei looked good lately, his hair was more groomed and for once it seemed like he started to care about his appearance, maybe he found someone he liked?

The paper in front of her was oddly white, she should have written half an essay by this time, but for some reason the glances the teacher were giving her made her quite uneasy, unable to focus. The sensei ran his hand through his grey hair, smiling to himself, as he sat in a quite unorthodox position. His left leg was supported by his desk, as his right leg crossed over it as he stared at the paper. As usual, his left eye was covered during class time, they only once caught him without it, only no one was allowed to speak of that one occasion.

Hinata just sat and doodled on her essay paper, today wouldn't be a good time to do anything school-related anyways she mused. He folded his paper and let it come down with a soft 'thud' suddenly everything just ended up silent. Everyone looked at their sensei, some of them surprised, others in pure shock. 'Alright, all of those who have to be home before 3 pm today. Leave. Now.' He said, his voice sounding like he hadn't talked in a while. He adjusted his jonin outfit and stood up, more than half of the people left, wondering what they had done wrong.

'Today, class. We are going to do some of the Hokage's cleanup work' one of her other classmates instantly groaned. Others were now wondering whether they should raise their hands or not. I mean, who was going to stay at school for longer than necessary anyways? Their sensei just sighed and shook his head 'Ino, since you were the first one to let out such a sigh. You're up first. You and .. Kiba will have to clean the windows to the Hokage's office' with a smile he saw them off, realizing that there were only a few people left.

'Fine, then.. let me see.. Naruto, Sakura and Chouji can go to the common gardens and work on the compost pile that still has to be moved. Shikamaru is going to be needed for something else.' Sakura seemed obviously disappointed, now no one would be able to just tie his shadow to the heap and move it with sheer willpower. And.. Hinata, you're coming with me.' Naruto looked nervously at the Hyuga girl, wondering whether he should trade places with her or not. Hinata noticed Naruto's concern, and decided to answer it with a warm smile; hoping everything would be alright.

Sakura pulled him by his ear, yelling something about the equality of humans. 'She'll be fine' sensei said, trying to reassure her. 'She's strong.' Hinata managed to choke out. 'So are you' he answered, smiling from underneath his covered face. 'By the way, don't you have to leave?' he then asked, hoping she would say no. 'I've presented everyone with options, I might as well try myse-' his sentence was cut off by Shikamaru, who was standing in the doorpost, eyeing Kakashi with suspicion. 'Care to finish that sentence?' he asked, smiling. 'In private, yes. I thought you were going to be on a mission today, so I didn't assign you anything.' He answered, running his hand through his hair again. Hinata smiled, feeling a warm feeling wash over her. Shikamaru noticed and snorted. 'Sure, well.. have fun with.. whatever you're going to do' and with that, he left.

'I'm sorry Hinata, but these past few weeks have been hard on me, why did you stop talking to me? Is it because of something I did?' he asked, carefully moving a stray lock of hair out of the way. 'N-no sensei, nothing like that it's just that.. our conversations have become uncomfortable.' She replied, looking down.

'Can I please go home today?'

'Only if you admit you like me'

'Sure sensei, of course I like you' she said meekly. 'Can I please go home now? Neji will be very concerned if I don't-'

Without warning he carefully scooped her up into his arms and calmly left the building. 'Hinata, I think that we could work together, as a couple. As lovers.' Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to push herself away from him. 'Sensei, that is not what I meant when I said I liked you'

'You will come to like me ' he said, pressing his lips lovingly against hers. Hinata didn't believe this was truly happening to her, but her body immediately answered the kiss. While she fiercely hoped that this was not one of the daydreams she had been having the past few weeks. How things could change..


	2. As war divides us

For days she had been staring out of the window, the soft breeze caressed her face, but she did not seem to register most of that. On the other side of the room, the tv was on, but no one was paying attention. People mostly just stared at their blank papers, or were socializing at their desks.

They had been sitting in this dimly lit, small room for almost a month, occasionally people would bring them food or other neccisities. But overall, it was just them looking after themselves. Their task? Today it involved just writing letters to the people that have lost someone in the battle. The moment the war started, Hinata knew that Kakashi would be sent to the academy, to train a lot more ninja than he could handle.

She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining it was just him and her. They had been together for over two years now. In that time she hoped that nothing like this would happen. Her old classmates had also been upgraded to jonin, while she went in the more medical direction; as did Neji. She knew that the jobs that they did were not the ones that seemed to receive a lot of praise or attention from the villagers, but what they were doing, was essential to the survival of Konoha.

'Hinata, there's mail for you' Kiba said, slightly nudging her in the side. 'The mailman just came' he added, trying not to seem like he wanted to know who was sending her mail anyways. They did not interact much, even though they had been close in school the first two years. Like siblings. She got up, not really registering what he said. 'Sorry, what was it that you-?' he just pointed at the mail cupboard. 'Thanks' she replied, seemingly happier.

It took her a lot to not just open her mail box and to rip up the envelope.

'_Dear Hina-chan_' it read.

_The genin I am training right now are nothing like I've ever seen. They seem less motivated to take care of their families, so we just motivate them with donuts. I'm just kidding. I just miss you so much, I hope that the conference that the Hokage went to is going to bring us some sort of form of peace.. Be strong my love.._

She smiled and pressed the letter to her heart for a few seconds, as a warm feeling washed over her. There was no point in becoming stressed, as long as Kakashi lived, nothing else mattered.

These were the moments that she felt that what she was doing, truly made a difference. Kiba just shot her a sideways glance, even though he had been alone after Ino dumped him; he had never been able to truly forget how Hinata used to look at him. If only he had paid more attention.. But seeing her like this, letter pressed to her chest, made him realize he would not stand a chance. Not now. Probably not ever.


End file.
